


A Safe Place

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee finds solace after a bad mission</p><p> </p><p>writers_choice topic: seduce</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe Place

He didn't mean to seduce him. At least not this time, that is. This time all he'd really wanted to do was fall asleep in Harry's arms. He just wanted to feel safe and secure again. Feeling his lover's arms wrapped around him and hearing the strong rhythmic heartbeat under his ear was just the medicine he needed to make him forget everything he'd just gone through.

But as he lay, one hand curled on Harry's chest, he couldn't help but comb his fingers through the crisp ginger coloured hair covering Harry's chest. Nor could he help but stop and caress the nipple, hidden in the red hair, to hardness when his hand grazed across it. Harry's moan of pleasure fueled his own desire and he continued his caress downward until he reached the thick shaft, erect, surrounded by its own nest of red fuzz.

As much as he'd originally needed Harry's comfort when they had laid down together, but now he needed Harry's passion. Rolling over to lay on top of Harry, he nestled their erections together. Sinking his fingers into Harry's thick red hair, he held his lover's head as he lowered his mouth, kissing Harry. Gentle chaste kisses turned into deeper, needy passionate ones until they were both breathless. 

Feeling Harry under him as they moved together toward climax brought him the peace he craved when he first crawled into Harry's welcoming arms. He was home and safe in Harry's arms and that was all that mattered.


End file.
